The Facilities Core is responsible for providing a safe and reliable facility for conducting cutting edge research. High containment laboratories require increased vigilance of operational activities and closer interaction with the other facility support services and laboratory users. Coordination with these other cores particulariy Environmental Health and Safety ensures facility standards are continually accessed and best practices are followed. The maintenance of the building and grounds including all critical systems and infrastructure is managed by the personnel in the Facilities Core. The use of a proprietary staff with selective outsourcing integrated with a computerized preventative maintenance system created a custom maintenance program with both fiscal and quality controls. The Facilities Core oversees the management of two operations tracks for the continuous maintenance and operations of the containment laboratories. The first operation is designed for the base building services and maintains all building systems. The second track oversees the preventative maintenance of containment systems up to and including the containment barrier.